


Sugar

by rudbeckia



Series: Spookylux Huxloween 2018 [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Huxloween day 10: Sugar HighBen is baking. Hux wants a taste.





	Sugar

Hux slammed the car door and marched up the steps to his front door, then he groaned and trudged back down to open and close it gently, just to make sure the door was undamaged. He went inside, dropped his bag, took off his coat and shoes and looked around with a deepening scowl.  
“Ben? You home?”  
“Kitchen!” came a slightly panicked call. “Sorry. Busy.”  
“Typical,” Hux said under his breath. “No hug.”

Shoes, coat and bag stashed neatly in the correct places, Hux walked through to the kitchen with a rebuke ready on his lips. But the sight of Ben’s face made him laugh instead.  
“Sweetheart, you’re a mess!”  
“Ugh I know,” Ben said. “Sorry. I’ll clean up, I promise. I wanted to surprise you.”  
“Well then,” Hux said, walking up to Ben and wiping a smear of flour from his cheek. “You certainly succeeded. What are you making?”  
“A cake.” Ben opened the oven to show a lumpy, pasty mixture in a cake tin. “I don’t think baking is my thing. I have flour in my hair because the bag exploded, I dropped some butter and slipped in it, I went to get an egg and when I cracked it I discovered that—”  
“I boiled them all,” said Hux. “I always do that as soon as I get them home. Saves time when I’m making salads or sandwiches. I thought you knew?”  
Ben shook his head. “Then I realised we only had about three teaspoons of sugar left so I had to use syrup. Got it all over my fingers. Look!”

Ben held up his hand and Hux saw thick, golden droplets clinging to his skin. He smiled and curled his own hand around Ben’s wrist, bringing the sticky, sweet hand closer. Ben watched, holding his breath, as Hux sucked each finger clean, one by one, slowly licking around the joints and pad of each then pulling it out of his mouth. All the while, Hux and Ben did not break eye contact. Ben gave a breathy little laugh. “If I’d known that was my penance, I would have spilled it in a few other places too.”  
“Oh?” said Hux, raising an eyebrow. “I’m going to freshen up a bit and change into something less expensive.” He went to the store-cupboard and brought out the green and silver tin of syrup, handing it to Ben. “Thanks for the cake, but I know what I’d rather be having for dessert.”


End file.
